Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the shade of the covering may be positioned across the opening. In the retracted position, the shade of the covering may be positioned adjacent one or more sides of the opening.
Conventional coverings provide numerous functions, including light control, energy efficiency, and privacy. One area of need is in the area of sound attenuation. For example, in commercial applications, such as hotel buildings, high levels of exterior sound often results in guest complaints, which may ultimately result in bad publicity and decreased occupancy for the hotel. In residential applications, high levels of exterior sound (such as dogs barking and other sound nuisances) often results in neighborly disputes, among other things. Conventional coverings may provide some level of sound attenuation. However, in some applications additional sound attenuation is desired.